Zero
by invatercat
Summary: Zim sends Gir to do what he never wanted to do. Kill the humans. But this time, Zim wants him to start with these...Human nation...Humans. Warning; violence in almost every chapter. Most of the Hetalia characters die.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I dont own Invader Zim or Hetalia. I dont hate Hetalia, but i do like to wright about death alot. (HOW COULD YOU HATE HETALIA! THATS INSANE!) **

Zim looked threw files of evil plans he had made up. It scared him. There was only one plan left. He didn't ever want to use it, but...He had to, to prove his tallest that he could rule all of earth.

It was called "OPERATION ZERO"

Zim could not do such a thing, also because he was busy trying to kidnap the Dib human. He handed the folder to his robot assistant, G.I.R., and read what he remembered out loud.

"Gir, I have given you the biggest mission of your little robot life!" Zim started. Gir peeked inside the folder the papers were kept in. Zim smacked his hand away.

"You can look at it later, anyway, I am busy, and need you to do this. I have read about human nations. I think you should go after them first. It will weaken the humans. Then I can do the rest." Zim said.

Gir didn't want to do this either. He wasn't cut out to do this at all. Why did his master want such a poor, weak robot slave to do it all on his own? No...Gir was not weak, and he will do this for his master...for the Irken Empire!

"You may leave now, Gir. Come back ONLY when your work is done" Zim saluted to Gir, as Gir did the same.

Gir then walked out of Zim's house. He opened the folder. The papers fell everywhere. The innocent Robot picked up them and stuffed them back into the folder. He looked across from him. There was one last paper. He picked it up.

"Alfred F. Jones." Gir read the name on the paper. He read everything on the paper.

"Also known as Mr. America" His eyes turned deadly red. He knew what to do now. Because now, he knew EVERYTHING about this...Alfred human.


	2. AmericaTony

**Note: i dont own anything. Gir is from Zim, America and Tony are from Hetalia. DONT READ IF YOU LOVE AMERICA (or go ahead and read anyway)**

Gir flew all the way to America's house. He knew, based off America's likes, what to do. He stopped in front of America's house and put on his green dog suit. He then turned to the door. He looked up at the house. It was so big compared to him. He then looked at the door and knocked on it.

"He-llo?" Gir heard an alien like voice from the other side. Gir made a puppy like sound.

"Hell-o?" the same voice asked.

"Dude! Tony! That's not how you answer the door" The door opened to reveal a tall man.

The man had short blond hair, glasses, blue eyes, and a hamburger in his mouth.

"Aw! Its a cute puppy! I bet he is lost!" America said and picked up Gir. He closed the door and put Gir on his couch.

Tony glared at Gir. Gir glared at Tony. America finished the hamburger in his mouth.

"You know what, we should go out somewhere to eat! Its almost dinner time! How about McDonalds?" America asked.

"Hmmm tacos..." Gir said.

"I don't think they have any, but we can see!" America said.

"that dog talked" Tony said.

"And?" America looked at Tony.

Tony got off the couch and walked over to America. America looked at Gir.

"You coming, dude?" He asked

Gir hopped off the couch and walked with Tony and America all the way to McDonalds. They walked into the building.

"Tony, you two find a table! I'll be right back" America said and walked up the the cash register. He started to order the food. Gir sat at the table with Tony.

Tony glared at Gir. Tony didn't liked him. Gir jumped off the table chair and grabbed Tony's arm. Tony didn't want to move, and shot him another glare. Gir used his robot strength and pulled Tony. Tony tried to pull away, but couldn't. Gir threw him into one of the bathrooms. Gir used his heat ray eyes to seal the door shut. He walked back to the table. He saw America Put food on the table.

"Hey little dude! They had tacos! Got one for you!" America said.

Gir Took the taco and ate it. He grabbed America's hand and pulled it alittle.

"What is it? You wanna show me something? Okay" America let Gir tug him around. Gir pulled America into the kitchen. No one really paid attention to them. Gir stopped at the french fry grease filled baskets.

"What about it?" America asked

Gir pulled the baskets out and placed them to the side. He started at all the grease , then back to America. His eyes turned bright Red again, as he grabbed America's head and shoved it into the boiling hot grease. America's glasses fell to the floor. America screamed as Gir pulled his head back out the grease. That's when The workers turned to see Gir. Some raced over to help America. Others called 911. Gir shoved America's head back into the grease and flew out the kitchen. He used his robot feet to shot out fire, setting the place ablaze.

Gir flew out the building as Police and others came in. Gir watched the flame build, and the firefighters rush into the building. Gir then narrowed his eyes, glared at the place again, and flew away.


	3. EnglandFranceCanadaKumajiro

**Note: i dont own anything. England, France, Canada, and Kumajiro die in this chapter. thanks for reading my Dark story.**

England sat next to America, who was 'sleeping' in a hospital bed. Canada and France were on the other side. They all hated America, but again, America was their family. More then half of America's face was burned. His glasses melted in the fire, so he was without glasses. They all heard the beeping.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..beep..beep..beep..beep beep~!

His heart stopped, and Canada, France, and England's dropped. They all fell into depression. The doctor walked in. He turned off the life support.

"Im sorry." He said.

"N-no...Its okay." England said and stood up.

"I think we should go." England turned to the other two, and Canada and France stood up as well.

The doctor walked up to England.

"Uh...Alfred...He told me to tell you something about a Green Dog." He said.

"A greed dog? Hmm...I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, kind sir" England said, grabbed his stuff, and walked out of the hospital with France and Canada.

They all got into England's car. Canada hugged Kumajiro tightly. He sat next to France in the back seat, half scared that France would try anything, but...He didn't.

Gir watched as England and the others drove off. He sighed. And used his rocket feet to fly into the air. He watched as England drove farther away from the hospital. He dived down and landed onto England's car.

"What the!" England heard a loud bang.

"I'm scared" Canada said, and hugged Kumajiro harder.

"Don't be scared, Canada-Chan" France hugged Canada.

"Don't worry guys" England looked back at them, then back in front on him. There Gir was. Staring into England's eyes. England couldn't see the road and crashed. Gir flew into the car.

_The green dog _England thought.

Gir looked at the three. He grabbed Kumajiro and threw him out the window. Canada squeaked

"KUMAJIRO!" Canada yelled.

Gir grabbed France and pulled him away from Canada. Gir pulled open the door and pulled France out the car. France cried as he was taken away. England looked back at Canada and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" England yelled and they ran out the car. The ran down the road as fast as they could. They heard France's screams. Was he...drowning?

England realized that he crashed the car into a tree, by a lake. Canada looked back. It was too far to see anything. England tried running faster, but tripped.

"England!" Canada squeaked. England tried getting up. Canada held out his hand, and England grabbed it. They kept running. France's screams disappeared.

They stopped for a break. Something wasn't right. They turned to look back. Gir was gone. But then England's car blew up. Canada jumped back, as a big piece of glass came flying. It hit England and put a hole right threw his chest. Right threw the heart.

"England!" Canada cried. Gir flew next to Canada. He looked around, as if Canada had gone invisible.

"Yes!" Canada said to himself, but that robot was smarter then he looked. Gir turned to Canada, and Canada squeaked again. Gir grabbed Canada.

Gir flew across the sky, to a nearby forest. He let Canada fall down to the ground. Canada was too hurt too move anymore. Then Canada heard growling. He looked around. He was surrounded by bears.

Canada screamed


	4. ItalyGermany

**Note: i dont own anything. Dont read if you love Germany or Italy (or read anyway) DO READ if you wanna see Prussia scared out of his pants/scream like a little girl. anyway, Thanks for reading.**

Gir studied two of the papers that where in the folders. He looked up. He would haft to go to another place on earth to continue. He didn't care tho...

Meanwhile, Italy was staying over at Germany's house. Italy was making pasta for him and Prussia. Prussia, at the time, was out to find his lost bird, Gilbird.

"The pasta is done, Germany!" Italy called , happily, and placed three plates of pasta on the table.

Germany was watching TV, and got up. He walked over to the table and sat down. Italy sat down and ate some of the pasta. There was a long silence. But then, Italy heard a crash from his room. Italy and Germany looked at each other.

"Ill go lo-" Germany started

"No, I will. Its okay" Italy sang.

Germany nodded, and Italy walked out the room, and into his room. He looked around. His window was broken and glass was all over the floor. Italy saw something in the middle of the glass. He pocked it. The thing looked up at Italy.

Italy jumped back, and Gir stood up. He flouted to eye level with Italy and glared into Italy's eyes. Gir's eyes showed a swirl of black and white, witch hypnotized Italy. Italy stood still. Gir snapped his small robot fingers. Italy's eyes showed red. Blood red. Italy walked over to his closet and grabbed something. A bow and arrow? Italy hid it behind his back and walked out the room, back into the kitchen. Gir watched.

"There you are, Italy. What was the noise?" Germany asked, and looked up at Italy. Then he noticed Italy's red eyes and evil, twisted smile. Germany shot out his chair.

"ITALY!" Germany yelled.

Italy pulled out the bow and arrow and aimed at Germany. Germany started to run into the other room. Italy shot the arrow at Germany's shoulder, Thus, making Germany fall toward the wall, and get stuck to the wall. Italy slowly walked up to Germany. He walked up to Germany and grabbed his arm tightly. Italy grabbed the arrow and pulled it back threw Germany's shoulder. Germany fell to the ground. Italy nealed down by Germany's ear and let out a hiss like laugh.

Italy pushed Germany over and stabbed him over and over in Germany's chest. Germany's eyes widen, then closed shut. Italy stopped and left the arrow in Germany's chest. Italy stood up.

Gir snapped his figures.

Italy's eyes changed back to brown. It took him a second to realized the blood on his hands and his dead friend in front of him. Italy screamed. Gir flew behind Italy, and without hesitation, threw his little robot arm threw Italy's chest and out the other side. Having firm grip on Italy's heart, Gir pulled back his hand. Italy fell to the floor. Gir let the heart in his hand stop beating.

Gir took one last look at the dead bodies and flew back out the broken window, and far away. Prussia walked threw the door.

"I found Gilbird!" He sang with Gilbird, who was on his shoulder. Prussia walked more into the room. He saw His brother and friend on the floor.

Prussia screamed, and Gilbird stopped tweeting.


	5. Cuba

**Note: sorry for being lazy. Here's cuba's death! haha...i really hate him. sorry cuba loves **

"Haha!" Cuba laughed. He was going to a party tonight.

Gir watched him have his last laugh. He watched cuba and though up a plan.

Later that night, Cuba went to his party. It was around 11:30 and the party was in full motion. Gir flew into the kitchen. He heard Cuba order a drink, and watched a guy walk into the room to make the drink. Gir flew over to the glasses and pushed them. He quickly flew out of sight.

"What the?" The guy ran up to the glasses to clean up.

Gir flew over to the almost done drink and grabbed a small liquid out of his head. He opened the vile and poured the liquid into the drink. Nothing changed. Well,nothing that a human would notice. Gir flew away to watch, as the guy came back. The guy picked up the drink and walked out the kitchen. He gave the drink to Cuba. Cuba nodded in thanks.

After a few hours, Cuba felt horrible and stepped outside. He grabbed onto his stumic. He was in so much pain, and it grew worse. He then noticed a green dog in front of him.

"W-who...are you?" He growled. Gir said nothing.

Suddenly, the green liquid acted as acid and ate threw Cuba's skin. A hole appeared and Cuba screamed. Gir smiled and kicked Cuba. Cuba fell unconscious and a bunch of seagulls thought Cuba was food. Gir watched and Cuba was eaten to death by both acid and seagulls. He quickly flew away when another guy found cuba and screamed for help.

_Whos next? _Gir thought evilly. His innocence was gone. What did Zim do?


	6. Liechtenstein and Switzerland

**Note: im very sorry for not updating...i haven't updated a single story on this account for a while. anyway, for effect, listen to this while reading the chapter : .com/watch?v=xmITotOsiqA&feature=BFp&list=FL1-pwlB6hbqx4YAjbB3edSA**

Liechtenstein and Switzerland were walking towards a place where Germany and Italy's Funeral was going to be held. Liechtenstein was wearing a black dress that went to her ankles. Switzerland had on a black suit. Liechtenstein kept looking at the store windows then stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Switzerland asked, stopping as well.

"I want to buy some flowers to give to Uncle Germany and his friend. But..i don't have any money." Liech said , looking into one of the flower stores windows.

"Hmmm...here, take this money and quickly get some flowers. None of the expansive kind, okay?" Switzerland handed his sister some money. Liechtenstein nodded and ran into one of the stores.

The door of the store shut behind her and the bell rang. That bell that lets the people know someone has left, or came in. She ran to a set of roses. They looked alittle old, but they were roses. No one could tell the differences unless they came up close. They also were sold at a dollar a piece. It was a price her big brother would like, right?

Liechtenstein picked up four flowers, two for Germany and two for Italy. She sniffed them and walked over to pay for them. Suddenly the world seemed to go slow. It felt gray and slow motion like. Maybe it was the fact that your uncle and his friend was dead. Maybe it was just now getting to you. Liechtenstein felt like crying, but held it in. the man taking her money was short. Very short. And weird looking too. He didn't speak and his eyes were glowing blue.

It wasn't right.

Liechtenstein brushes the odd feeling away and took the flowers and headed towards the door, sniffing the flowers again. Then everything seemed to stop. Liechtenstein stood there, eyes wide open. These flowers had a green poison in them. She fell to the floor. Hearing a robotic laughter before death...

Switzerland wondered what was taking Liechtenstein so long. It had been 5 min. Switzerland walked into the store to find out why, and there it was. Liechtenstein with four flowers, on the floor, not even breathing. Switzerland ran to her side. As far as he knew, no one was in the store when he came in. Liechtenstein had not been shot, so he wondered how this happened. He held his sister in his arms. Starting to cry.

_Clack clack clack_

Switzerland turned to see a robot. The robot had red eyes and part of a dog suit on. It held a gun to Switzerland's head, and fired.

_BANG! _

No one seemed to notice their death, until the real store owner came back two days later...


	7. China

**NOTE: To make up for not posting in a while, here is another chapter! oh, and Its inspierd by a picture i found of china on DA, called " APH watering the sprouts" by Esktasy. I'd give you the link, but it doesn't work. sorry. **

China sat out and watched the clouds fly by. It was the weekend and everything seemed perfect. Well, thats becouse the news of the killing hasn't hit china yet. He sighed. He was out in the middle of the bamboo forest , well, more like a garden inside a bamboo forest. He had loved to visit this garden. He sat down on a bench and watched the birds in the sky...all of this made him slowly fall asleep.

On the other side of the bamboo forest, a little green dog was planning his next kill on the so called "Immortal" nation. A plan suddenly hit him...it was perfect!

China awoke to feel...different. He yawned and looked around...wait a second! His hands were tired to bamboo. One hand tied to the right and the other tired to the left. Same went for his feet. What the hell was going on! He looked down and there was new, growing bamboo. China started to freak out. He knew what was going on.

Someone knew an old killing/torture technique the chinese used, and was useing it on him. Its , basically, where you are tired to bamboo and a patch of new bamboo grows threw you.

The young bamboo was allready very tall, and China only had a few hours to get away. It was hard though. he hasn't been in this sitchuation in years. over 1000 years. He hadn't had the slightest idea of how to get away, and the rope keeping him to the bamboo was starting to hurt.

Night soon fell and the bamboo was alot taller. It was just an inch away from china, who had allready given up. He sighed. His hair was messy from trying to get free, and he looked really really sleepy. He soon passed out too...

some time later, a awoke to great pain. He was bleeding and the bamboo had allready made it's way into the upper part of his leg. blood was gushing out of his leg and other places the bamboo was able to stab. he lost so much blood in an hour's time, he was about to die. 4000 years and this is what killed him...

China could barly keep his eyes open as a small green dog walked up. It's eyes were glowing red and he had rope in his hands. The same rope china was tied to the bamboo with.

_T-that...dog...it...its did this..._

China passed out seconds later, leading to his death... The robot dog laughed and flew away to his next victom.

"Chhhhinnnnnna! where are you?" Russia hadn't seen china for days and spent time looking all over his house and back yard. He looked every inch and found himself at the very last part of china's home.

"Come out, da?" Russia searched and searched. he soon found china dead. bamboo growing right threw his body, as if it were just air. Russia didnt know what to think.

"C-china! not you! that stupid green dog that kills my friends will pay big time, da?" That purple glow russia has, it started to appear after that...


	8. Turkey

**NOTE: X'D your so stupid, turkey. And your a jerk. **

Turkey walked back into his house. He just got back from a long ass meeting with the rest of the world...or with who was still alive. Everyone now knew about the deaths and were working their butts off to find out who did it. Not a single clue was found. Funerals were being held, but Turkey was too depressed to go. All he wanted to do was wake up to find this as a bad dream. But didn't everyone.

_I hope the bastard that is killing everyone NEVER steps into my home. Or if he lays a single hand on , Cyprus, or Eygpt! Their my best friends and all I really care about. _Turkey growled.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He reached into the refrigerator and grabbed left over turkey from the night before. Turkey...eating turkey, huh? Lets see how that goes.

Turkey warmed the turkey up in the microwave then sat down at his table with it in front of him. He looked at it. It seemed a little quiet in the house.

Gir watched from the window that was behind Turkey. His eyes grew a greener shade of red. I don't know how that's possible, but it did. This meant his new powers could work. See, Zim sent Gir updates to help with Gir's mission, because Zim never thought Gir would get this far.

Turkey thought he was going insane. This food,the turkey, stood up and was glaring at him! What the hell was going on!

The turkey jumped into Turkey's mouth. Turkey then realized that this was the work of the killer. Either the killer wasn't human or was magic! But who knows magic what isn't already dead! Norway does!

_That damned Norway! _

The turkey jumped down his throat, only to stop half way and bust his way out threw Turkey's neck. The turkey landed back onto the plate and fell limp. Turkey's head fell to the floor. Blood flowing out. Without balance, his body fell the other way, off the chair. Gir's eyes turned blue again. He smiled and flew off.


	9. Romano and Spain

**Note: Because I thought I had already killed Romano, but I didn't so... This idea is based off higurashi, where in the first few ep. , Kichii dies in a phone booth. Also, this music helped me so listen to this to make the story better - **.com/watch?v=FXbf0ppw0bg&feature=BFa&list=PLBD2FF3E75B539441&lf=plpp_play_all

Romano sighed. He had made a list of everyone who died. It said:

"Potato Bastard,

Fratello,

FACE family,

Old Asian dude,

Cuba bastard

Turkey bastard,

Alien thing America likes,

Rifle loving bastard,

Rifle Loving bastard's sister,

Some little polar bear"

Spain took the list from Romano. He looked at it, then at Romano. He didn't look to happy. Yet, knowing Spain, he couldn't get mad at Romano from something like that. Spain sighed.

"Why did you not write their real names down?" Spain said.

"Like I know all their names! And I felt like it, jerk!" Romano grabbed the list back with force.

"Let me say them in order then. Germany...Italy...France...England...uhhh...America...China...Cuba...Turkey...Tony...Switzerland...Lichtenstein...and...Kumajiro." Spain said, having to think about half of that.

"Don't speak like I'm a five year old, bastard!" Romano snapped.

"Well, to tell the truth, you act like one." Spain said, taking a deep breath and walking out the room.

Romano growled, shoving the list into one of the drawers in the side table. He Turned on the lamp and rest his head on a pillow. He stared at the fan above him as it went around in circles.

_Dammit, Fratello. Why did you haft to leave me? _ He thought.

Romano sat back up and walked over to the window. He opened it and looked out into the big, beautiful forest that was behind the house. He looked over to see the garden. It was full of wonderful tomatoes that he would have for dinner. But what was this? There was a small dog taking his tomatoes! Romano put on shoes and ran outside to scare the dog away.

"Get out of here, you stupid dog!" Romano stormed up to the dog. The dog looked at Romano, took a few more tomatoes and ran away into the forest. Romano growled and ran after it.

[1]"Come back here, stupido cane verde!" Romano yelled.

The dog didn't stop, and Romano did not either. Romano wanted his tomatoes back! After running for what felt like 30 min., Romano stopped. He looked around.

"Dammit, where am I?" He asked himself. He was in the middle of the forest, and the dog was no where in sight. He still knew the dog was here, and...it was watching him.

_[2]Esegui, fratello! Si prega di tornare a casa in spagna!_

Romano heard the small whisper of his Brother. The wind grew as he heard his brother's voice, and ended with a silence after it. He knew that he was being targeted by the killer now. He had no idea witch way was home, so ran in the only direction he could. Farther into the forest.

"CHIIGIIIIII~!"

"Roma? Where are you?" Spain called to his friend. He wondered around the forest. Romano had been missing for over 3 hours and Spain was VERY worried. It was WAY to silent in the forest for things to be okay. The birds and squirrels didn't even dare to make a sound.

Spain spent more then 5 hours that night looking for Romano. Not a clue was found, other then a few smashed tomatoes here and there. Spain went home and sat at the table. The dinner he had made before realizing roma's disappearance was still there, and cold. He cried. The only other noise was the TV.

_Ring ring, ring ring_

Spain glared at the phone, but picked it up anyway.

"This is España, can I help you?" He said.

"S-spain~! S-s-save me, you bastard~!" Spain could hear Romano's cry.

"R-Romano! your okay!" Spain jumped up.

"Y-yes, but no! H-help me~!"

"Where are you!"

" Down the road by the drug s-store. S-someone is watching me, and I think its the killer~!"

"Stay where you are, I'll be right there!" Spain said, dropped the phone and ran out the door. He didn't even bother putting his shoes back on.

[3]"Sì, grazie, e arrivederci" Romano said with pain and weakness. But Spain did not hear.

Spain made it to the near by drug store. The lights in the store were flickering, but no one was in the store. Spain looked around to see a phone booth. Romano must be there.

"Romano~!" He called, but nothing was said back. He opened the phone booth to see Romano, bleeding badly and a knife half way into his right eye. His right eye was open half way, yet because Romano's other eye was open and looking at Spain, Spain knew Romano was still awake.

"S-spain..." Romano's voice wasn't normal. It sounded scratchy and darker. More robotic like. Romano's working eye was completely black and white. No grays or anything. Spain stepped back. His body shivering.

"S-spain...don't leave me, you bastard." Romano slowly stood up and pulled the knife out of his eye.

Spain was going to step back, but the door was locked tight. Spain watched as a sick smile grew on romano's face. Blood spilled out of romano's right eye. Spain was never this scared in his life. Romano laughed and stabbed Spain with the knife. Spain screamed and Romano laughed.

"Hello, is this ?"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"Do you know two young men by the names of Spain and Romano?"

"Y-yes, Their very close."

" I have bad news. They were found dead in a phone booth by a drug store. One was stabbed to death and the other, well, were not completely sure."

[1] stupid green dog

[2] Run, brother! Please go home to spain!

[3] Yes, thankyou, and goodbye


	10. Sweden and Finland

Finland and Sweden road threw the night on finland's bright red sleigh. snow was falling, but it wasn't cold to them. Finland hummed to his favorite song, and sweden watched quietly. Nothing really happened, but finland was having a good time. Out of no where, somthing hit the side of the sleigh, sending sweden and finland flying. the sleigh fell aswell.

Sweden tried his best to hold onto Finland, but finland was slowly falling out of reatch. soon, after hearing Finland cry for help while falling, sweden hit the ground. he felt a sharp pain in his back as he blacked out...

"SU-SAN!" Finland cried, looking threw the snow. he searched everywhere for his friend. He looked up to see a pile of wood, that was once his sleigh.

"s-SU-SAAN~!" Finland cried. He raced over to the pile and threw every bit of sleigh out the way. He saw sweden at the bottem and quickly pulled him out of the pile.

"S-sweden..." Finland felt tears fall off his face as he realized his friend was not breathing. He tried to dry the blood with his own jacket, but failed. He dropped Sweden out of weakness and sat their crying.

"Y-You know what, su-san? I'll be right back." Finland finally said, after hours of sulking.

Finland stood up and walking threw the snow, into a forest. He wanted to find help badly.

_Hmmmm...I did not seem to kill the little one. _Gir thought.

His plan was getting both of them killed by the fall, but for some reason finland lived. Gir flew into the forest, carefully , trying not to get spotted by finland. He found a pack of sleeping wolves and carefully set out his place...

Finland kept his head held high. He dragged his feet threw the snow, feeling colder and colder by the second. He saw his breath as it dissapred into the wind. Maybe he couldn't make it...

A tear fell as finland dropped to the snow to rest. He sat in silence for quiet some time...then...he heard barking. _Wolves!_ Finland stood up and looked around. He heard them, but did not see them. As the sound got closer, finland ran as fast as he could to get away.

It was not enough. The wolves appeared and bit Finland all over. They ripped apart his clothes and clawed at his stomic. Finland was being eaten to death, or somthing along the lines of that. His screams of pain did nothing to help him, as he slipped into darkness...


	11. Ukraine, Russia, and Belarus

~Zero: Ukraine, Russia, Belarus~

Ukraine sat at her desk, playing with an almost broken pencil and reading a letter her boss sent her. This letter had information about each country's death. Each boss sent their country a letter like this one. Ukraine sighed and put the letter away. She did not want to read about such things, as of right now.

"S-sister! It is time for dinner!" Ukraine heard her brother call.

"Okay! I'll be down there in a second!" Ukraine called back.

Ukraine got out of her chair, pushed it back in, and then ran down stairs to go have dinner with her siblings. Gir watched from the Window as Ukraine closed the door to her room. She had left the almost dead lamp on. It was one of those kinds that looked like it had fire in it. He opened the window, which Ukraine also left open, and stood on her desk. He picked up the lamp and threw it to the floor. The lamp broke and the floor caught on fire. Gir smiled and flew away.

Ukraine, Belarus, and Russia sat happily at a table, eating each of their favorite foods. It was quiet, mainly because the baltics had gone out somewhere. Suddenly Russia stopped eating.

"D-do you smell that?" He asked, sniffing the air. Normally, Belarus didn't answer, but Ukraine held her head up and sniffed.

"Burning? And it's not coming from the kitchen!" Ukraine sat up and ran up to her room. Sure enough, there was a raging fire, eating up more than half her room. She panicked and screamed.

"U-Ukraine!" Russia ran up to see Ukraine crying by the door.

"B-Brother! My room is on fire! I don't know what to do! I think I might have knocked over the lamp when leaving my room and it got on fire so its allllllllll my fault!" Ukraine cried.

"Ukraine! We need to get out of here! Get up!" Russia tried to help his older sister, but she wasn't getting up and was too heavy to be held.

"Ukraine!" Russia yelled, but he was not heard threw Ukraine's cries.

Belarus waited for her siblings to return to dinner. It had been 2 min. and they weren't back. She started to see light and smock appear that wasn't supposed to be there. She sat up and walked upstairs, down the hall and turned to see Russia trying to get his sister to stop crying. The walls and everything was now flames and the ceiling looked like it was about to come down.

"NII-CHAN!" Belarus cried and ran over to help.

"B-belarus! G-get out of here! " Russia cried.

Belarus tried to help Russia help Ukraine, but Russia pushed her away, and the ceiling crashed down between them. Belarus cried out russia's name, but all she heard was fire and the screams of her siblings. She felt tears roll down her face as she heard Russia.

"Belarus! Save your self! Get out!" He yelled in pain.

Belarus started crying and ran down stairs, and out the house. She fell in the snow, crying. The refection of the fire shined in her tears. The screams of her siblings soon stopped, and everything was quiet other then the fire. Belarus stopped her tears and looked back up at the house.

"Don't leave me, Nii-chan. All I wanted was your love. I wanted to become one!" She said.

"_Don't worry Belarus. I'm watching you." _

"Russia.."

"_What?"_

"M-marry me…"

"_What?"  
><em> 

"Marry me, marry me, marry me , marry me , marry me, marry me, marry me , marry me , marry me Marry me~!" She yelled in a hurt, cracked, growl.

She took a knife from within her boot and stabbed herself in the chest. Over and over and over until she fell unconscious.

"Your mine, Nii-chan"


	12. Seborga

Seborga quietly cried as he sat infront of the two graves of his brothers, North Italy and South Italy. He never really got to spend time with them, but he still loved them as family. He remembered just before Rome died, that he meet his grandfather and big brothers. He remembered playing hide and seek with Roma and Spain. It was fun.

He also remembered meeting Germany, Japan, and Prussia during WWII, when Italy wanted him to meet his best friends. These memories with his brothers were nice, and he held onto them, for he didn't have as many as a brother should.

Seborga looked at the flowers he had set on their graves. Italy's was the color of pasta, and Romano's was the color of tomatoes. To tell the truth, they weren't real flowers. They were fake, but Seborga had a reason. So they could last forever. Each flower had tiny details on it that he made himself and he wanted these to last forever so they could know how much he loved them.

Seborga heard light foot steps behind him and turned to see a green puppy. Seborga never heard about the fact that it was the killer, and to tell the truth, england never told anyone what america said other then canada, france, and kuma, so if anyone else knew, it would be magic I guess.

"Aww...what a cute little thing." He said with a small smile. He picked it up and hugged it. The puppy dug it's head into seborga's chest.

"What are you doing in a place li-...ke...this.." Seborga felt a sharp pain in his stumic.

Seborga looked down to see a big hole where the puppy's head was. There was blood pouring out of his stumic and the dog was smiling up at him. His pupils turns small as he realized that dog was a robot. There was a drill on it's head that dug into seborga's stumic. It was bloody, and had one of seborga's organs around it. Seborga shook and didn't look away. He began to feel weak, and then fell over, RIGHT in between Italy and romano's graves.

Austria walked into the grave yard. He had flowers that he was going to put on Ita-chan and Roma's graves. Their graves were pretty far back, so it took a little to walk to them. When he got there, he saw blood everywhere. Seborga's lifeless body in the middle of his brother's graves and his own guts hanging over the edges of the grave. Austria dropped the flowers and stared. He had no idea what to do.

_Ring, ring. _

"H-hello?" Austria said into his phone as he picked it up.

"Yo! Kugelmugel and I were going to paint your piano today, but where is the little guy!" Prussia's voice rang through the phone.

" P-prussia...I have a bigger problem then that!" Austria snapped.

"W-what happened! Your not in trouble, are you!" Prussia said, remembering the past deaths.

"N-no! Seborga-kun is dead!" Austria said

"What! Isn't he Italy's younger brother!"

"...No" Austria sarcastically replied.

"I'll tell the others after you answer my question! Where is Kugelmugel?" Prussia said.

"Where is...? He should be...in his room..."

"Looked there"

"Then...uh...oh no..."

"...Oh Shit! I gotta find him now!"

"Prussia! You take care of Seborga, I'll find Kugelmugel!" Austria yelled.

"U-u-uh, yes sir!" Prussia said, then ended the call.

Austria pushed buttens on his phone to call Hungary.

"Hello?" Hungary answered.

" Meet me at my house, I need your help."


	13. Kugelmugel and Austria

**NOTE: Kugelmugel is not a fan character, for those who don't know who he is. Fanfiction wont let me give you a link so ...go look him up on DA or somthing. **

**And, please , PLEASE review. The last one was for chapter 8 and now...i feel like no one is reading this. **

Kugelmugel Sat in his room, quietly. He was drawing all over the walls with crayons. He did this out of boredom. He also knew Austria would get mad at him, but whatever. He waited for Prussia to show up so they could paint the piano. He drew Hungary on the wall, and flowers and a sun. it was a pretty picture. Kugelmugel liked having Hungary over at their house.

_**Tap...tap...tap..**_

Kugelmugel slowly turned around to see what the sound was. His pupils grew small and he looked up at the figure .

_**CRASH**_

"_Austria, Are you sure Kugelmugel is even here?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I have a feeling. I fear the worst and I want to find him as fast a possible."_

"_What me to look outside for a little?"_

"_S-sure. But be careful, Hungary!"_

"_I'll be fine, Austria"_

Kugelmugel re-gained consciousness about an hour later. He was in the middle of a dark room with boxes everywhere and a broken piano in the corner. Must be Austria's basement. Kugelmugel was about to get up, but couldn't. His arms wouldn't move because there was a straight jacket on him. He tried to get out, but...well your not supposed to get out of a straight jacket.

"H-hey...!" Kugelmugel was becoming frustrated.

_**Tap...tap...tap...**_

Kugelmugel looked up to see Gir. Gir smiled at him, but Kugelmugel slid over a bit. He didn't feel right. He slid over until he hit his head on the cold wall. His hot-pink hat fell to the floor as Gir flew closer to Kugelmugel, slowly taking a T-square and a pair of scissors out from behind his back.

_YAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~!_

Austria heard a scream coming from the basement. He stopped what he was doing and ran into the basement. Knowing what was to come. He Slowly walked around, and found KugelMugel in a straight jacket, lying lifeless by the wall. And what was worse, was that not only was he covered in blood and bruises, but dried paint covered his face , arms and hands, One of his eyes were missing , a pair of scissors were stuck in his head, and last, a T-square was on the floor near by with the missing eye stuck on the end of it.

"K-KUGELMUGEL!" Austria jumps back in surprised.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

Austria turned around to see Gir holding Austria's old and broken piano, that was once in the corner of the basement, high in the air.

"no..."

**CRASH~!**

"AUSTRIA! I COULDN'T FIND HIM!" Hungary ran into the house. But there was no reply.

"Austria?" Hungary asked, looking around. She heard a crash from the basement and ran down into it.

"AUSTRIA!" She screamed.

She saw Austria crushed under the old piano. She saw no movement and softly cried. She stepped around the piano to see Kugelmugel. She stopped dead in her tracks. The killer was here...was he going to kill her next? Hungary shook her head and ran out of Austria's home. She pulled out her phone and dialed Prussia's number.

"Yes...?"

"P-prussia! Austria and Kugelmugel are dead! The killer killed them!" Hungary cried.


End file.
